


"Passion in the Dusk (The Lick of Lust)"

by Abby_Ebon



Series: All That Glitters [5]
Category: The Mummy (1999)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imhotep is not as gone as Rick thought, for he haunts his thoughts, and his nights….</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Passion in the Dusk (The Lick of Lust)"

Rick was back in the desert, lost, his every step was agony. His skin blistered, bled pus and blood, in places there were no heat blisters, the skin was tinged red – hot to the touch. He was in bad shape, and it was hot, everything was hot – it would only get worse before there was relief.

His only hope was the oasis that could be a mirage in the distance. Rick had lived through all this before – and knew, in the creeping way you knew certain things in a dream, that this time would be different.

That this would be a nightmare, rather then the reality – the reality was that the oasis was real, and that a village of desert dwellers lived there. They had nursed him back to health, had cared for him while he was helpless, then when he was health, they had let him go with a guide back to the city, as he had asked of them.

This time, in a dream, it was empty of life. He was alone, but there was shade here – water, perhaps he might survive. Weakly, he let himself drop to his knees before the gently bubbling spring, bent over and scooped water into his parched mouth. He did not think anything had ever tasted sweeter.

Rick then made the mistake of glancing into the pool of water, a face very different from his own stared back at him. Imhotep. Rick, despite the heat, felt chilled. It was as if Imhotep was floating just beneath the surface. Imhotep made no move to rise up out of the water. He was still…as still as death, or sleep.

Rick felt a moment of relief – a relief that was washed away in the next moment as Imhotep's eyes snapped open - he was staring _at him_ , Rick – despite the water that he had just drank, felt his mouth go dry.

There was something else in Imhotep's gaze – something that was not precisely hate. Imhotep was sitting up then, the water splashing around him as he rose up, and crawled onto the sand beside Rick. Rick did not stop him, for it was as if he was weighted down by the others dark gaze – weighted, yes, and too weak to move or fight, let alone attempt to defend himself.

He was helpless, and they both knew it.

"Rick O'Connell, you do not look well." Imhotep greeted, his gaze dagger sharp – searching for traps, but Rick, for once, had none to offer. Rick let out a broken laugh, and though there wasn't really a reason for it – his laughs turned to coughs, and blood dribbled down his lips.

"I'm a rightly screwed, you mean. What are you doing here anyway?" Rick asked figuring as it was his dream; he should be able to ask some questions.

"Death rejected me. It is the curse of the undead." Imhotep answered easily, and Rick nodded, as if he understood the answer, though he didn't – not really.

"What about your ambitions – you know, take over the world, rule it. Whatever." Rick curled onto his side, growing dizzy with sitting upright on his knees. Imhotep looked down at him, sitting cross legged beside him; for once there was amusement in his gaze, and Rick wondered what he would look like if he smiled. Probably, it would be quite charming.

"There is no point to that, _she_ rejected me." Imhotep told him solemnly, and Rick snorted.

"Yeah, well, don't take it too hard. Few people would die for you a second time around." Rick muttered softly, he felt the sweat on his brow but didn't have the strength to wipe it away.

"Your wife did." It was the last thing Imhotep said, before the dream faded. Rick woke in his bed, confused for a moment, before he remembered the heat was due to the fever he had had, and the sweat meant his fever had broken. The rest, he felt was a fevered delusion.

He would have forgotten it, were it not for the fact that it happened again the next night. Rick was well now, more of a threat, and Imhotep recognized that. Rick did not move to harm him, and Imhotep followed suite – it was a kind of uneasy truce.

"Why did you come back?" Imhotep asked then after a long enough pause that both were starting to feel uncomfortable, his tone was soft enough to be considered a whisper – but Rick heard him nonetheless.

"Don't really think I have a choice. Was sick last time, maybe I'm stuck in this dream. What do you think?" Rick asked in turn, a little louder – Imhotep gave him a look alike a glare, and it made Rick pause, and wonder if he was about to die.

"There is always a choice, Rick O'Connell – _always_." Rick rolled his eyes upward – and his gaze caught the night sky. Last time, it had been day. He found he did not mind the change; the desert night sky was a wonderful thing to behold.

"How long have I been gone?" Rick found himself asking as he stared upward, a smile teasing at the edges of his lips.

"A day or so, time cannot be measured here. It passes as it needs to." Imhotep's answer was no answer at all, but Rick did not question it.

"Where exactly is here?" Rick found himself asking – the sand felt very real beneath his bare feet, still warm in fact from the sun in the day, though the night air was chill.

"It is a place between death and life – I believe you are familiar with the term dream?" Rick nodded, glancing to Imhotep who had been watching him. Not with wariness – but with a sort of smug way. The way a teacher who did not like their pupil would look – or so Rick thought then.

"So, this is…a dream world?" Rick found himself asking, very slowly, Imhotep nodded.

"Why are you here then?" Rick asked, somewhat confused – Imhotep raised an eyebrow.

"I can not die. I do not want to live, this is an option I am not inclined to reject." Rick wondered when Imhotep would stop answering his questions. The man didn't seem to have an end to his patience, though it was as if the passion in him that he had displayed in life was drained.

"What happens if you do?" Rick wondered aloud, and he did not think Imhotep expected him to ask him that, for he paused, and actually considered his answer.

"In truth, I do not know. Why have you shown such an interest?" Caught in that dark gaze, Rick found he could not answer lightly, as he would have otherwise chosen.

"I think I might have liked you, if we'd met, and you weren't, you know – undead." Rick admitted, and was treated to Imhotep caught off guard.

"I am sorry to admit now, I thought you a fool – you are not exactly that." Imhotep spoke and Rick shrugged, glancing to the rising sun.

"What do you think I am now?" Rick found himself asking, wanting the answer. He knew, somehow, that once the sun rose – he would have to go. Imhotep seemed to know that as well.

"A _special_ kind of fool." Rick laughed, and continued to laugh as the desert oasis – and Imhotep – faded. All throughout the day, Rick tried to stub his eagerness to go to sleep - it was strange, how his priorities had shifted. It was as if – as if he had something to look foreword to again. That had been rare – Alex was still in school, and Evelyn was teaching him. Rick felt the part of a maid – there was nothing, nothing at all for him to do.

So, Rick dreamed, and did not quite realize when dreaming was what he lived for, and living felt the part of a distant dream.

"I fear what is going to happen to you," Imhotep admitted after greeting him with a nod, "Rick O'Connell, you must realize that your being is shifting – you wish this to be life, but it is not, it is the dream." His worry made Rick feel something vaguely warm twist low in his belly.

"Truthfully, I don't think I care." It was strange to put it to words, but it was true, and Rick found he was glad to have it off his chest.

"Fool." Imhotep hissed, feeling as if he was being mocked – he was trying to warn the boy, but he didn't seem to give a damn.

"What do you want from me, Imhotep? Would you rather be alone?" Rick asked then frustrated, there was something between them – Rick knew it. And though he did not quite know what _it_ was, he knew the reason Imhotep kept him at a distance was somehow related to that feeling – that bond, between them.

"Yes." Rick knew that was a lie, but it was one Imhotep seemed to earnestly believe was the right answer.

"Well, I don't want you to be alone, you don't deserve it." Rick's words earned him a cold look from the man he shared a fire with. Rick shivered, and wondered at the fact that this – this dream world, felt more and more like where he belonged. If he was meant to be by Imhotep's side, rather then his families, well – his family didn't need him like Imhotep seemed to. Didn't understand him like Imhotep did.

"I have killed." Imhotep finally said, as if it were a reason. Rick snorted his eyes on the dancing flames before them.

"So have I, do you think that makes you unworthy of my company?" Imhotep had no reply, and together they waited for the dawn. Rick wondered if he could ever find the strength to leave the oasis and ride into the sunset with Imhotep.

Imhotep's thoughts, and he surely had many on the matter, were cast in shadow.

The next night, they fought – it was inevitable, but it caught Rick by surprise none the less. As soon as he appeared, Imhotep caught him off guard, coming up behind him and wrapping an arm around his neck in a choke hold.

Rick gasped frantically for breath – reaching around scratching at Imhotep's skin, throwing his weight back and twisting in his grip, pinning Imhotep into the rough sand. It was then Rick realized, Imhotep was practically naked – he wore a wrap around his groin, but that was all. Rick did not know how he had managed it, but Imhotep was smooth, it was all muscle and hard skin, no hair but for a sparse spread over his chest.

Rick hit him in the stomach with an elbow and while Imhotep struggled to regain his breath, Rick twisted the rest of the way around, straddling the other man, the bulk of his weight against Imhotep's chest.

Slowly, panting for breath, they became aware of each other. Rick shifted, his ass pressing then against Imhotep's groin- Rick hissed in surprise and Imhotep bit harshly into his lip, keeping himself from groaning – and looking way from Rick.

"Why the – _hell_ – did you attack me?" Rick demanded, ignoring for the moment the feel of Imhotep's hard length against the cleft of his ass.

"I do not want you here. You should leave here, while you still can." Imhotep told him bluntly looking into the others eyes. Rick stilled, feeling the heat and throb of Imhotep against him, it made him feel weak – needy. Yet, Imhotep was denying him – rejecting him. Rick felt rage bubble up in him, and rubbed himself boldly against Imhotep. The others quickly indrawn breath was all he needed to know that he had succeeded.

"Yeah – want me to go and not return? Well _that_ says otherwise." Rick teased, excided in a way he didn't know how to respond to. So he surrendered to the urge the bond pressed on him, he tilted his chin up and licked at Imhotep's bottom lip.

Imhotep made a noise very like a growl and grabbed Rick's hair at the base of his neck, forcing their mouths together. Imhotep's tongue slid into his mouth, hot and slick, possessively licking against his own tongue, and eagerly touching elsewhere in his mouth. Places that made Rick squirm made him part his thighs and buck his own hard groin into Imhotep's stomach.

Suddenly, in the way of dreams, Rick was bare – and Imhotep's fingers dug into his skin, and Rick closed his eyes, letting Imhotep dominate the kiss. It was messy, wet – and made Rick want more. They thrust against each other – groaning, whimpering – and when Imhotep reached down to part the cleft of Rick's ass and teasingly play his fingers against his entrance – Rick moaned. There were more franticly needy kisses – and Rick was stretched as fingers pressed into him, Imhotep contenting himself with thrusting his throbbing groin against Rick's thigh.

Rick wondered if Imhotep would come like that – spilling his seed against his thigh and hip – when Imhotep moved his fingers away from Rick's ass – Rick bit at Imhotep's bottom lip, whining a bit as he had grown to like the feel of hands touching him there. Imhotep chuckled deep in his throat, and arched his hips up pushing into Rick's entrance.

Rick knew then – that if this had not been a dream, it would have hurt a hell of a lot worse then it did. As it was, ever so slowly – painfully – Imhotep's cock pushed into him, filling him. It was a pain like getting shot, only Rick supposed it was worse - and better. But Imhotep let out a soft, low moan – a moan that filled Rick with warmth he had not known before this moment. It was worth it – the burning pain of being stretched – of being penetrated, it was worth it damned it – worth it if it meant that Imhotep found pleasure in him.

So Rick gritted his teeth and bore the pain – there were worse things, he knew that – but at the moment he could think of none. Imhotep shifted his weight then, and Rick yelled out in surprise. Imhotep moved again, just enough so Rick felt a pleasure that threatened to overwhelm him. He didn't care then that this had hurt – it was worth it for different reasons, pleasure for Imhotep – yes, but that was returned. Rick lost track of the time, as Imhotep threatened to overwhelm him with long and short thrusts – _he's playing with me_. Rick realized as he clenched his ass and whined needy and full of an alien craving to feel the warmth and wetness of Imhotep's seed within him, he could feel it- just out of reach – the promise of orgasm.

" _Please_ …" Rick gasped out and there was a blur of Imhotep's face caught between smugness on the verge of abandon. Then, there was only bliss – satisfaction, and they lay together, curled around each other like puppies. The sun rose – and Rick realized he wasn't going to wake up this time. There was sadness, yes, but – mostly, there was a deep satisfaction.

Imhotep looked to him then, searching for his reaction –for regret, for the stirrings of loathing or fury. Rick only smiled, kissed him softly – gently, and rubbed his cheek against the other mans chest. Fingers played with his hair, and Rick closed his eyes, dozing in a dream world that belonged to them.


End file.
